goldeneyefandomcom-20200222-history
Klobb
The Klobb is a submachine gun that can be found in many of the missions that take place in Russia. While it is not the weakest weapon, nor the least accurate, it is generally described as such. The Shotgun, which technically holds both titles, fires a five-pellet spread which can be devastating. The Klobb, on the other hand, fires slowly and the trajectory of its shots can be unpredictable. It does appear paired quite often, however, which does give it an advantage at times. It is rather noisy, which can be bad news in missions like Bunker 2 and Archives where stealth is advisable to prevent multiple guards from spawning and pursuing Bond. Tactical Analysis Given its low damage and accuracy, the Klobb is best used paired. Two Klobbs firing in unison can be an effective way to clear a room despite the noise, but for a lower number of targets, the KF7 Soviet is more effective, provided one has been picked up. It may be preferable to pair a Klobb in Bond's left hand with a KF7 Soviet in his right. This gives the accuracy and zoom range of the KF7 while having the Klobb available for additional support. On higher difficulties, the subpar stats and excessive ammo consumption make the Klobb a questionable weapon to use paired. Not only do enemies drop less ammo on difficulties such as 00 Agent, but the PP7 (which the player has, or can get, in any mission of the game) can easily kill and maintain ammo. The Klobb, on the other hand, has the smallest magazine of any automatic weapon in the entire game, has low damage, a slow cyclic rate, and low accuracy. Appearances Runway Surface 1 Bunker 1 Surface 2 Bunker 2 Archives Notes *During development this weapon was called the Skorpion VZ/61 after its real-world counterpart. The name was presumably changed for legal reasons. *The weapon was renamed the Spyder after the weapons switched to fictional names but had to be changed again for legal reasons, as "Spyder" is the trademarked name of a type of paintball gun. The name Klobb was chosen to honor Ken Lobb for his help during the development of the game. The game's manual was printed before this name change took place and the wrong name "Spyder" was used in the manual. Ken Lobb is known as a boisterous, opinionated man, and many believe that the gun's inaccuracy and ineffectiveness could be part of the reason he got the honor of having the gun named after him. Here is an interview with Ken Lobb from Nintendo Everything discussing the renaming of the weapon: “I was working super hard, whether I was there or back at Nintendo. I took a luxurious weekend off as that game was about four weeks from done to go visit my in-laws in Portland. I called Rare on Saturday morning to talk to Martin. He said, ‘We’ve got bad news and good news.’ We’re weeks from launch. The game has to be done. I’m like, ‘Okay, what do you mean? Please tell me.’ They received a letter from Nintendo legal, saying the name of the Spyder had to be changed. It was a gun. If you have one of the first 600,000 or 700,000 copies of GoldenEye, your manual doesn’t say Klobb, it says Spyder. We already printed those manuals, and didn’t know Spyder was the name of an actual paintball gun. They didn’t want to risk it. It obviously looks nothing like this gun, but it’s a name that’s trademarked, so they wanted to change it, but didn’t have time to do a worldwide search. The name had to be unique. So Martin said, ‘We named it after you!’ The people at Rare called me Klobb. ‘So, we named it after you, is that okay?’ I was honored. And little did I know that the game was going to do great. I had no idea it was going to be what it was. The little letter from legal ended up having a nice impact on me, personally. It was appreciated.” *Evidence of the name Spyder can still be found in the game's text files. All the names of the weapons are in alphabetic order with the exception of Klobb, which falls between Spy File and Staff List. *The Klobb was featured in Perfect Dark as the KL01313. *A Facebook Page was created to honor how unliked the Klobb is in N64s Goldeneye. Category:Weapons Category:Submachine Guns